Dead Mans Dream
by SilverBane LunarWolves
Summary: Devin, a rouge Vampire, Stops in Seatle Washington, not to see the sights, be he's on a mission. To save Isabella Swan. This story picks up around the time when the Cullens figure out about Victorias plot to try to kill Bella, so near the end of Eclipse
1. The Dark Angel and the Rising Sun

**This story was not thought up by me. It's by Wolfman and Vamparic Love. This story starts at the beginning of the battle planing near the end of Eclipse. The main Character is Devin, this is from his point of view. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: The basis of this story, and some of it's characters are not mine, but Stephenie Meyers. Please take note to that.**

**Chapter 1 : The Dark Angel and the Rising Sun**

I was walking in the fluorescent street lights of current day Seattle, Washington. My sixteen hundred year old senses picked up many scents. The smell of the settling sea, turning a nice blue green, almost turquoise color in the sunset. It smelled like salt water usually does, salty and unappealing.

I have walked this earth for so long, I have seen the beginning and end of eras. I have watched as great empires have risen to the height of their power and fall because of there own greed and arrogance. I have raised and lead great Armies of vampires and ruled without challenge, but ,as with all great things, it fell apart because of my pride and others jealousy.

I was once the most feared immortal, now I am but a whisper, a legend, a rumor. Most believe that I was killed in the vampire wars 800 years ago, however the truth was my soul was heavy, I had much to atone for. Thus I took advantage of the fallout and the dividing of forces to disappear. To remake myself, to become a protector, not a con-corer.

Over the years I have watched as the new breed of vamps changed, they developed new and unusual powers. The vegetarian vampires are the newest lot, new for me ,that is which, after sixteen hundred years could span centuries.

Now there is a new war that is rising, one that threatens to rip the world in two. A war to end all wars, one where the victors will just be the vampires who didn't loose as much, not a real victory. The lines are being drawn and battle cries are rising. Which side do you chose? I cannot sit on the side lines any more and allow the innocent to be collateral damage on a colossal scale.

On one side sits the vegetarian vampires who choose not to use humans as food, they only drink from animals. On the other the Volturi, which insist on still using the humans as cattle, as a food source. The Volturi want to control all vampires, and the world it seems.

I have drank enough human blood that it is almost hypercritical to join forces with the Vegetarians. However after so many years, I only have to drink about once a month unless, I get badly wounded, then I will have to drink. So I will drink only from animals, I have only done this as a last resort in the past, simple survival.

In the middle of this war is a human named Isabella Swan, she holds a power inside of her that the Volturi want. They want to turn her and control her, to use her as an ultimate weapon, but in today's realm of vampires the humans have a right to choose if they want to be turned. It should not be forced on anyone.

My maker did not give me that choice. He took me after a battle, took me and turned me, then left me to figure out this great gift, and curse, of the immortal kiss.

The smell of Italian food from the expensive Italian restaurant across the street brought me back to this time. Garlic, onions, men's cologne, and after shave. Then a new smell hit me that made me slow. The smell of blood. The copper, metallic scent of freshly spilled blood. It brought back many memories of my past.

I've smelled my fair share of blood in my life-time. Before I was turned, I was in the Roman army, many hundreds of years back. I was a fierce warrior, with null-ed senses that allowed me to kill mercilessly. I killed many, and soon I was consumed. The swing of my sword, the thudding, hollow sound of wood, and the high pitched tin-king of the metal, the sound of my battle cry, these were all that sufficed to me at the time.

But this is a new time, a new era where that is not needed, or at least not as brutal as it once was. But I was not in this shining city at twilight to see the sights and feel the slick of the night air, damp with newly fallen rain, no, something more important than that. I was here to find the one who needed my assistance most haste-fully.

Isabella Swan.

I do not know where she resides, but my sources have all called me to this city.

I decided not to mind the tempting smell of human blood. It was not my case now. But a new intermingled scent stopped me from walking onward on the empty, darkening street. The scent of a new born vampire, musty, not yet to the point of dampening grave yard soil, but just of the newly dead, still some-what human.

I scented once again._ fresh, to the east at least 100 meters._And that had me dash off, most haste-fully because that needed my attention, a new born vampire should be under control, but the smell of fresh blood kept renewing ever so often, that was a problem. A rouge vampire, not as tamed as myself, but still dangerous.

I made a left turn, and two right turns until I came across an alley way, _not one, but three new born Vamps, they must be coming from somewhere, were is the head vampire?_ I stalked up to them, meaning to attack swiftly, and end this blood shed. I came close enough to hear them talking. The name Isabella Swan came up and made me stop and listen. "We need to go and check on her" a female said.

She had the red eye's of a new born, brown hair that came to her waist, and pale skin, a vampire indeed. But her attire was that of a stripper. Thick leather straps lay all around her thighs and across her breasts. Some short, skimpy shorts and that was it for her wear.

The group seemed to take a second to scent the air, _good thing I stayed downwind_. They set off a quick second after the little chat of the new plan, some other things I did not care to listen to. All I needed was to find Isabella Swan, and speak to her of urgent news. And urgent happenings, ones that only Vampires can assist with.

We left the bright and shining city of Seattle, only to run to a near-by town of Forks, Washington. The sky here was filled with dark, heavy rain clouds, yet not a single drop fell, and it smelled musty, but not of newly fallen rain, just dampness in the air. I followed the new borns past a high school campus, where they stopped to scent in the parking lot. Not as discrete out in the open, but affective.

They moved on once they were satisfied with what they had found.

The female seemed to lead them. I followed them a few blocks until we came to a forested area, there they picked up their pace. The scent of humans was strong, and nest to me was the back yards of many houses. Once they were at least 50 meters from the begining of the street, they stopped at a particular house.

Through the back window, a man lay sleeping on a couch, the television still on. The new borns strutted across the back yard, and went around to the front of the house.

They climbed a tree in the front yard and went into an open window on the second story. I could smell the familiar scent drift out of the room, a female human scent. But also intermingled with the scent of vampire. This scent was old, like they had not returned for some days. The vampires took a few minutes here, clattering low, so the man downstairs would not wake.

They left here with more than a scent engraved into their mind. The scent also had a floral smell to it. Like roses. It reminded me of the event _Valentines Day. _But they also had brushes, photos, books, pens, useless items to scent once again with.

They then continued onward, north, away from the houses and on a long, winding road. We traveled this road for some odd 2 minutes, when trees started to show up. I was expecting them to keep going, but they made a quick turn off that, only momentarily, caught me off guard. I made a turn quickly, and almost ran into them.

They had stalked up quickly to a house hidden in the trees. It was a fairly large house, outdated, hallow even. But I kept following them. Once they neared the house, I broke off, I would investigate here for myself. I followed the scent of flowers, the roses of that humans scent. I felt venom build up in my mouth.

But as I kept scenting, a strong scent of multiple vampires came around. _Guards?_I didn't know, but it made me feel uncertain to try to get any closer to the slightly beat down, two story miniature mansion. The white paint smelled damp, like old wood. It smelled of wood rot, and the living dead.

I expected to smell the hint, stained scent of old human blood, but none surfaced. Only that of animals. Many different kinds, deer, mountain lions, moose, and much, much more I did not care to identify. I neared the house, only to realise that my night vision was wearing. The sun had set, the night had run along, and dawn was approaching very swiftly.

_I must meet Isabella tonight!_ But I feared that tonight was losing it's grip in meaning quickly. I walked close to the door, trying to recognise any familiar scents, anything at all I could remember fast, and get he heck out of here.

I was rushing around the front side of the house only to hear a sudden shuffling and panting come from behind. _Oh, I must have alerted them, just be kind, and present no threat._ But a familiar scent of new born vampires told me this was not the case, yet. With all the noise that they were making at this moment, that would alert the vampires inside the house.

I turned just in time to see the rears of the the vampires disappear behind the rows and rows of trees surrounding the house. If my heart were beating right now, it would've stopped dead in it's tracks. seven, maybe eight vampires were residents to this house, and, even with my expertize in fighting, and all my skills of age, I may not be enough to stop these _vegetarian_ vampires.

I took off at an even pace, only to get 10 meters from the front door and be frozen by an icy chill, that ran down my spine. I knew it was another vampire, an old one, not as old or as powerful as I, but enough to do some damage if I don't play this cool. I felt his eyes before I heard his cutting voice, strong with bitterness, and hate.. "Who are you? Are you spying on us? Victoria's pet come out to play?"

_Victoria, I heard that name from the new borns, but I must answer this vampire, or risk being attacked. _I stood up and turned arround to come face to face with a young man, but not a young vampire. A thousand years ago this whelp would be my servant, but now he is a leader of a coven, and very powerfull. I am the outsider which puts me in a dangerous situation. I have to respect his position and bow to his rules.

"I come as no threat, to you or your coven. I humbly request an audience with the one called Isabella Swan." His eye's were a lovely golden color, and his blond hair very well done, and his stern face.

None of his features were like my own. His whole expression gave a suspicious tint from them, as the pale yellow-red light of the rising sun glinted on our faces, and the birds arouse as the bats went to slumber. Morning had come.

**Please take your time to review this portion of this story and tell me what you think. This will intermingle with Bella and the Cullen's in the next two chapters or so. Please review so I may know what you think. **

**Thank you - - Wolfman and Vamparic Love**


	2. A New Threat or a New Help

**We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. please, we would like some reviews from our kindly readers. If you like our stories, or if there is anything needed to be improved, please tell us! If you are confused or have any questions, feel free to ask ) Thank you - - Wolfman and Vamparic Love**

**Disclaimer : The basis of this story, and some of it's characters are not mine, but Stephenie Meyers. Please take note to that. **

**Chapter 2 : A New Threat, or a New Help?**

_"I come as no threat, to you or your coven. I humbly request an audience with the one called Isabella Swan." His eye's were a lovely golden color, and his blond hair very well done, and his stern face._

_None of his features were like my own. His whole expression gave a suspicious tint from them, as the pale yellow-red light of the rising sun glinted on our faces, and the birds arose as the bats went to slumber. Morning had come._

We stood in the sunlight for a few moments before he aroused questions, that most I had no answers to. Some of which were " what is Victoria planing?" or " how many new born Vampires does she have now?" all of which had no consonance to my being here, right now in the lightening forested area, with the large, marvelously creepy, house standing in front of me.

"Please" i cut him off in mid- sentence, he was wasting my precious time, and he was starting to agrivate me deeply. Like a bilowing fire eating a forest.

"i _must _speak to Isabella Swan, there are happenings going on that need my...attention. I come here only to talk to her, and to offer my help with the up coming threat" His suspicious face turned from a detective style, to more generous look, like a touched look. I thought, because he was quiet, that he would not accept my offer.

"So, if I say yes, what will you do?" he looked at me from a distance, looking straight into my steel blue eyes, nd fllowed the line of my cheek bone out to my ear, then he followed my long, dirty blonde hiar down to my elbows and moved from then on to my feet.

"I will ask to know what you and your coven plan to do, and I will need to know what I can do to help, and I will ask to speak to..." I thought a moment before I answered._ Maybe, this war could drastically help my plans._ I gave it little thought, because a new plan formed in my head. "Nothing more" I finished my sentence.

He looked curious, and suspicious. I did not know why, but suddenly an icy chill ran down my spine, like ice chunks in freezing cold water. He was trying to get inside my head, trying to read my mind. No, no, he will not. I used all my mental strength and blocked him from entering my mind. You could see his disapproval from the scowl on his face. He was old enough to know that only a very powerful vampire with special abilities of their own could block him from probing their mind.

"Edward?" a new voice now, female, high pitched. I heard her before I saw her. She was medium height for a woman, lovely figure, seemed to ecstatic that I was here, and was insisting on me coming inside. "Edward! he's going to be so much help! We need him Edward, for Bella's sake."

That seemed to soak into him deeply, He never turned to the girl, but he did answer "Ok, Alice. I will trust you. But if he screws with us, or if he's plotting with Victoria against us, it'll be on your head!" he said it spitefully.

The girl ran over to me and grabbed my hand, not very fruitfully, like a strong desire. Like my hand was just the best fruit for the picking. "Please! come inside and meet the family." she said it like it was normal. Family? a Family of Vampires? that was not the least normal. But I followed her anyway.

We reached the door way to the large house and I peered inside as I entered, instinctively I assessed everyone in there. In a second I knew who was the real threat, where the escape routes where, I was cautious and on edge. There were at least 7 Vampires and one human. I assumed the human was Isabella.

"Hi there!" I was greeted by a bulky Vampire, he was a little shorter than me, and he was almost as well built as I was, but not the least as intelligent, or my age. Grabbed my hand, and slapped me in the back in a quick, some what, hug. I was not used to this manner, but I made it not show.

"The name's Emmet, if you touch Rosalie, I'm going to kill you, if you endanger my family, I'm going to kill you, If you make my mom cry, I'm going to kill you." He paused and smiled "Can't wait try out your skills in a competition. Maybe a race? Arm wrestling? what ever you want..."

He was cut off by a Female Vampire. "Emmet, do not barter with our guest," she sounded like a mother figure. "Yes _mom_" Emmet said it with drenched sarcasm. It was admirable for him to stand up to me, if he new who I was though I wonder if he would have acted the same.

The female Vampire turned to me and her face went from stern and older,wise, to kind and welcoming, like the sense of a relater inviting you into your to be home. "Hello there Mr..." she looked curiously at me, as if to ask me my name. I felt warmed by this, but still had me face stern and ready.

"Xibain. Devin Xibain. You can call me Devin." I tried to stay with the nice tempo in the room. But nice isn't always my thing, in fact even when I am helping someone I never come off as nice. But polite to others, especially females, was my thing. "Devin," she ended, "Nice to have you here Mr. Xibain." A man said this now. He was standing next to the female... oh I will ask for their names later. In the open area, there was a stair case, a window, and a grand piano.

It was roomy, but I felt out of place. They all wore stylish clothing that fit nicely. I had my loose white shirt, my black on one side red on inside three quarter length over coat which was nice here in Washington, but it was more important that it covered my weapons, my black corduroy pants, and my black leather flat toed boots.

I had my blades hidden in their sheathes at my hips underneath the over coat. I had a short sword for close combat, some throwing knives, and a long sword in a back sheathe under neath the over coat, hilt shoved under my hair behind my neck.

Only the new voice that talked to me brought me back to the present. "Nice to meet you, names Jasper, don't mess with Alice or you mess with me."

"Hello. nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, and Jasper." I said it low key, simple thanks and good evening type of thing. "Please, call me Carlisle." he gave me a grin that said, _I'm intrested to hear your words, but I want you to listen to mine too._ I was greeted by all the others fruitfully, one of them, Rosalie, actually flirted with me.

But it would be extremely bad form to react to it, and I do not flirt back like some cocky, coy boy who wants a little midnight fun on the deserted hill in my Dad's Caravan.

Once I asked every-ones name, it came to the point of my departure, but Alice was very hesitant to let me go. "Please! Stay here, with us! you need the plans for the attack, right? stay here so we can discus them!" She had me at a hold, I did need that Information, and it was very important. I gave my self some time to think before answering.

"Alright, I will stay to hear the plan, to see how I can be of assistance." I felt most unwanted by the man, Edward. He at first did not find me appealing, but now he was trying his best to be a gentlemen. At least he's trying. better than nothing at all.

Bella greeted my very nicely. She smelled delicious, with her strawberry shampoo, and her own natural floral scent, it was to die for. Or, maybe to live for. I soon understood that Bella was in love with Edward, and I came to understand that he is a very protective person when it comes to Isabella.

We wasted no time getting started. Jasper lie down a map in front of me so I could see the landscape. "Were going to try an ambush here, " Jasper pointed to the map, at the bottom of a hill near a mountain. " And we will lure them there, some how. We will be waiting in the trees. The wolves will come from the East, and well be north, trapping all the new borns in the center."

He stoped and to rethink some thing. " that sounds good to me, do you have any questions?" He turned to me.

I was a roman centurion, a vampire lord, I had waged war for hundreds of years, I was an excellent tactician. It was a faulty plan at best, there were loop holes and areas not covered, but it was simple and to the point. It would work for me, a good ambush would make it harder for me, harder for my plans.

"What shall I do? I don't want to be dead weight." Time to set me plans in motion. "How about I guard Is - Bella - from the new borns? I know Edward might not agree, but he will have to go to help the fight anyway. So that would seem good."

I tried to not get over exaggerating with my explanation. Jasper smiled, as if to say, that works with me. Edward did not seem pleased, but he did not show anger.

"Ok, your the new body guard." Jasper looked very pleased. So did most of the others, Alice was ecstatic. I felt welcome here, now all I had to do was show that I meant business and could pull my weight. I think I had it covered though. And with me and my new accomplices, I decided that I would stay here, for Bella's sake, and my own.

**Thank you so much for reading, we hope you enjoyed it, if you have anything new to add, or anything you want to say, please tell us in a review. If you just really liked it, then please Review! thank you so much.**

**Wolfman and Vamparic Love**


	3. Preparation F

**Thank you for reading our story, it means a lot to us. Please, continue to. We would love to have more reviews. Please review more while your reading our chapters. Thank you so much. Wolfman an Vamparic Love**

**Disclaimer : The basis of this story, and some of it's characters are not mine, but Stephenie Meyers. Please take note to that. **

**Chapter 3 : Preparation F**

_"OK, your the new body guard." Jasper looked very pleased. So did most of the others, Alice was ecstatic. I felt welcome here, now all I had to do was show that I meant business and could pull my weight. I think I had it covered though. And with me and my new accomplices, I decided that I would stay here, for Bella's sake, and my own._

"OK. So, these are all new borns that we're fighting. As you my or may not know, they use more brute strength than tactical moves. They will carry no weapons or anything, so a straight forward ambush and fight should work." Jasper was trying to briefly describe the plan, and I had to say that it was not full proof, but for the time being it should work.

"Now, bait. If they are going after Bella, then we should try to lure them with her..." while I was speaking Edward cut me off. "No! Bella is not going out there on her own! No way! I will not let you put Bella in danger!" He said it spiteful, angry to the core of his soul. I was starting to get fed up with this childish nonsense. I stood up and raised my voice.

"If you would listen more often then run your, ever to tempting to hit, mouth! Then you could listen to the rest of what I was saying!" I lost my temper just a tad, but quickly calmed myself. I seated my self. "Now, as I was saying. We could use some of Bella's _blood_to lure them. Since they are new borns, they will most likely be tracking her by scent." I looked around and got many nods of approval, even one from Bella.

"That sounds great." Jasper said with a nod, and a huge grin on his face. I gave the nod back and the group started to go a little nuts before it broke up. They all started asking me questions about where I came from, who made me, did I have powers too, what coven I belonged to. My past, essentially.

"I was made by some one that I do not know, I don't have powers,"That they need to know about "and My past is on a need to know basis. And I belong to no covens." they didn't seem to like my vauge answers, but who would? I got up from the small table, only to be stopped by Alice "We need to do something tonight!" She said giddily, like there was to much excitement to contain in her body.

"OK?" I said. I didn't know what she meant by "do something" but I was willing to go along. If they dragged me by my hands and feet. I moved past Alice and was not surprised to meet Edward head on, but I was fairly surprised to see Bella.

Bella spoke first. "Hello, Devin. May I speak with you in private. That means alone Edward." She looked up at him, and he turned a surprised face towards her."But..." he was trying to say something, to argue, but she cut him off.

"Edward! your being so childish! If you acted a little more like Devin, a little more mature, then maybe I wouldn't be mad at you right now." She dropped his arm and walked three, gracious steps towards me. She grabbed my arm and then looked up at me. "Follow?" she made it a question, so I nodded in return.

Once upstairs, she was complaining about how she had to use her and Edwards room to get a quiet place to talk. I was still very surprised by her eagerness to speak to me. It made me feel just a bit more welcomed. She walked over to the bed, and I followed. We sat down merely inches away from each other, looking directly at one another.

"So, I came here to ask you some questions." she looked me directly in the eyes and said. "I want to know where you came from, your past. I want to know more about you. Please, would you tell me?" she looked at me questioningly, like a student waiting for the teacher to answer her question.

I hesitated, I do not like telling anyone about my past. The things that I have done and have to atone for. A tightness hit me in my chest and stomach. I looked into her eyes, into her soul. I knew that she was the one that was going to change everything, but she could also destroy us all if I was not careful. She reminded me of...Maria, my love. We were partners, lovers, companions for 300 years. We were going to love each other for a thousand years...those bastards killed her.

The pain of it all hit me, deap, I closed my eyes and turned my head, I could not show Bella that emoton. I had to tell her something, I had to gain her trust, I have to open my wounds to let her see what I am. This is a fine line, because most people would be horrified, but hopefully she will understand.

"Alright, but my story is not a nice one with a nice ending like a fairy tale." I paused to think up all I needed to say. "OK, I was a blacksmith in Germania, known today as Germany, when the roman empire concord Germania. I was forced into the roman army when I was 21, I excelled as a soldier, but was forced to slaughter my own people." I took a brief pause to see her reaction. "But that makes you like, sixteen hundred years old!" she said, shocked.

I nodded, then continued. "I was forced by whip and torture to kill my own kind. But I finally broke after a year of abuse. I became a mindless, yet very effective killing machine. I marched across Germania for 7 years, slaughtering, raping, killing, stealing until I was lost in war and death, I new nothing else, could think of nothing but the next battle, the next war." I felt a slight sob come to my throat. But blocked it from coming out. "You were, no, are very brave" she looked sympathetic. But my face showed nothing. I made it empty.

"I was promoted to Senturian, leading a hundred men into battle, it was my life, it consumed my soul, there was nothing else. It was as if that was why I had become what I am today." I paused again, trying to think things over in my head about what else to tell her. When I found it, I continued.

"After a victorious battle that lasted for three months, three months of blood, shield and sword, I was victorious, and filled with blood lust, I wanted more, but no matter how many I killed, raped, slaughtered, in the cold, in the dark, alone in my mind I felt sick," I paused so I could find the right words to continue with.

"I despised my very being for becoming what I was. My demon was myself, my enemy was my arm, my shield, my sword." I new this story all to well, it seemed like a fictional story, never really true. But it was my life. I looked up at her, then continued.

"Nothing quieted the pain except the battle, the blood, the beauty of war. It no longer mattered who I killed as long as I was doing what I did best, spilling the blood of all who stood in front of me." Pause. "I'll share the night of my transformation with you, or how it came to me, as much as I remember." she nodded slowly, as if what she was hearing was too much to bear. But she looked interested, she wanted to know more, so I gave her more.

"The wine flowed like a river that night, the fires where twenty feet tall, the singing of the victors, the sobs and cries of those still trying to hold onto life laying in the blood mud of the battle field. The salty, iron smell of blood, rivers of blood, from thousands dead and dieing. The sobs and strange language of the women crying," Another pause.

"screaming over their loved ones, the laughter from the soldiers mocking those women. The screams of rape, of torture, of pain. "Is this Hell?, Is _this _Glory? What have I done? Who have I become?" those where my thoughts that moment." Pause.

"The smell of lavender filled my nose, filed his lungs. My mind swept back to some romantic encounter with a faceless woman from long ago. I came back, I had walked enough battle fields, smelt enough death, that I knew that _this_smell should not be here, not now, not here. I grabbed my sword and unlocks it from the sheath, pulling it out three inches." Pause.

"Then pain surged through my arm, up my back, and I saw the stars spinning in the sky, as teeth sunk into my back. I lost all self control, I lie on my back, nothing seemed to work. My arms were numb," Pause, I was getting swept back in memory to that faitful night.

"my legs wouldn't respond, my lungs hurt to take in air. Pain filled my chest, it raced down my body, through every limb, it rolled over my flesh, through my flesh. It was ripping me apart and I could do nothing to stop it, I needed my sword. I wanted to fight back, I had to get away but could not move. The stars darken, lavender, sweet lavender, filling my lungs. Darkness." Pause.

"I was knocked out for a long while. The transformation is three nights, and when I woke the next..." I stopped and looked up to see her face lavished in tears. "I'm sorry..." she cut me off "No! Please, keep going." she looked sincere, so I did.

"I woke with a violent rush, a push, and I projected vomit all over myself. The pain, it subsided, then a calm. Lavender. It was soothing to my soul at that moment." Pause. "I looked around and it is as if I had been blind my entire life, I could see every little detail on every blade of grass. I could hear the ants foot steps as they walked by. I could smell the rabbit hiding in the field." Pause.

"But my instincts said "SWORD!!" at that moment." I paused once before the end.

"I looked around, and there was nothing, an empty field. No battle, no war, no smell of blood. Nothing. I was alone." I ended with that. She looked at me then, suddenly, she engulfed me in a huge hug, like a wave crashing onto the shore. "You're so, wonderful." she said through sobs.

"OK, I must be going _Madchen_, but we will talk again soon, very soon." I smiled and started to get up. She followed my movements and got up too. We walked to the door, I grabbed the handle, it felt as I the second were hours, for my movements seemed slow, discrete.

I was starting to get lost in my thoughts, my memories, of my horrible past. Pain, anger, fear. I opened the door, and there, in the door frame, stood the darkened figure of Edward, glaring at me fiercely. "What. did. you. do. to. Bella." It wasn't a question.

He grabbed Bella and started to walk away with her. "Edward! Your hurting me, ow, stop it!" She was screaming in pain, Edward seemed to come back to reality. He let go of her wrist and turned to me, and Evil glare in his eye, like the look an owl gives a mouse that got away. it says " Your not going to get away next time."

He seemed to pause and think for a minute, before an evil grin spread across his face."Come here, were talking." Edward marched over to me, and even though his strength is impressive, he could not move me on his own, so I followed, fed up with his childish game of cat and mouse.

We walked back into the room, I felt the wind from the door before I heard I slam and crack, the hinges screeched in defiance to the power of the slam. Then I felt him, his power rushing toward me, I could turn and have a blade in his chest but I choose to let him attack from behind me,_ fucking coward, _then on my back, he sank his teeth into my neck and ripped off a chunk of my flesh, but not before I already had my short sword out.

I reached over my shoulder and grabbed him by his neck, flipping him over my shoulder, he recovered like a cat and landed in front of me. I guess he was expecting me to be impressed or surprised, but even though it was somewhat impressive, he moved slow enough that I anticipated him being there. With a, faster than he could see, reaction I hit him square in his chest with the hilt of my short sword, sending him flying across the room landing on a table that buckled under the force. _He did not land like a cat, _his face was full of shock, and surprise.

I closed the distance between us in the blink of an eye, _FEAR, yes I can smell his fear, almost taste it. It sends a shiver down my spine, because it awakened that blood lust._Ready to strike the killing blow, my arm was coming down to cut him from neck to groin when Emmet came crashing through the door. I halted my blow, only because he came. Edward was stunned, speechless on the ground, with the table pieces splintered all around him.

"Edward!" It was Alice's voice, I expected anger from them to me, cause I would have killed him if they had not come. But no, it was towards the boy, Edward. "You shouldn't go picking a fight with your god forsaken allies!" she was screaming at him. Very angry, no one was mad at me, they were all mad at Edward. He was still dazed, and grabbing his chest, he would heal but I probably broke a couple of ribs.

"We have much more important things to do then fight amongst each other." Alice's voice came down to a flat tone. Everyone was in the room now, and they all looked grim, no angry, not sad, just grim. I even had that look.

Bella came through the door last, her eyes still swollen from crying. Her face was in astonishment when she saw Edward laying on the floor groaning holding his ribs. Then her eyes moved to me standing above him with short sword in hand. Then it hit her, she had never seen Edward like this.

He was always the strongest, and fastest, then her eyes softened, she moved towards both of us, I moved back, put my sword away. She surprised me when I looked up, standing in front of ME? She did not go to Edward, she was saying something, and touching my neck. Shit I forgot he got a little nibble out of me.

"Your neck is bleeding, Devin, we should take care of that." She was saying, while I was tracing the lines of her face with my eyes. She grabbed me by the arm and was moving towards the door. Silly girl I will be healed very soon, but my shirt is going to need a wash.

I glanced back into the room, Edward, was up now, fists clinched. Oh, I could feel his rage, it ran off him like water, spilling all over the floor. I noticed that some of the others were giving us an odd look. Then it hit me, she is tending to me and not her "beloved" and every one is watching, noticing.

That's when Jasper came forward to talk. "We need to go out to the field and practice for the fight, because most of you haven't fought a battle before, I have." He looked to pleased with himself. If only he knew true battle!

It was all decided, very precise, very good addition for my plans. We got the group together before we set off to, what Jasper had called, the field, ready for some battle training, not that I would need it.

**That was a long chapter! Well, we thank you for reading, and we would appreciate it if you would please review our work too. Thank you so much and good luck to all of you with your own writing. **

**Love - - Wolfman and Vamparic Love **


	4. A Passionate Overflow

**Well, This chapter should be interesting...please read and review. Thanks for all of the reviewers, although a few more wouldn't hurt. well thanks Ne ways. **

**Vamparice Love and Wolfman**

**Chapter 4 : The Passionate Overflow**

After we "practiced" for combat, which really was just us going over the general game plan and a feeble attempt at some hand to hand combat, most of them were OK, but not all. I was asked, almost pressed to give some information and experience, but i choose against it, that would just put me through another barrage of questions.

Bella tried to get me to open up but I shut her down with a simple look. That look that you have between two people when what is known between just them needs to stay that way. She understood and dropped it.

Every one was busy preparing themselves for combat. Changing clothes multiple times, like we were going to the freaking club. This is another reason I like to be alone and not belong to a coven, so I didn't have to deal with this shit.

I went into the kitchen, it was the only place in the house not being used. I took off my long coat, undid the straps for my swords and knives and placed them on the kitchen table. I took off my shirt that was still stained with blood.

_That fucking coward jumped me from behind_, OK I had to let it go. I'm sure he is a good guy, and from what I have seen he is a good addition to this coven. They were well taken care of and well protected in a way, the lack of combat experience makes me a little nervous, I didn't understand it much, but I think that all vamps can handle themselves because of there strength and speed.

I went to the sink and turned on the hot water and started scrubbing my shirt. I found a bar of soap and an old wooden cutting board that I put in the sink at an angle. I proceeded to wash my shirt the old fashioned way, well this was the only way when I grew up.

As I washed it the blood made the water bright red, and the soap made it foamy. Memories started coming back of a long ago battle in the vampire wars. We ambushed about 100 vamps that were taking refuge by a rock wall with a water fall coming over it. It had a decent size pool at the bottom that they were using to water there horses.

We had our archers go to the top of the rock wall and set up with there barbed and lined arrows. I sent in a small recon party to their rear, and I was sitting on their flank with 30 or so of my elete two sworded warriors.

The recon party did their job perfectly, the got close enough undetected, then ambushed 8 of there soldiers ripping them to shreds in a very loud and grotesque manner. Which drew the attention of the entire camp, they all turned to look, some started running toward the sound. They turned their backs to the rock wall and my arrows flew.

The recon party fled as fast as they could go, purposely drawing those who followed. The arrows hit there mark every time. My archers would work in pairs, they would both shoot arrows simultaneously into the same vamp, then they would pull on the rope attached to the arrow so that it would rip the vamp in two.

So there were vamps exploding over this pond, being ripped in half, ten or so at a time. The rest realised that they were getting ambushed from behind and started running. That's when I made my move with my 30 elite and hit the main body slicing through them like the wind through the leaves.

Those that followed my recon party were lead into the rest of my 35 vamps on horse back and were chopped and ripped into nothing recognizable as human body parts. When the fighting stopped, the entire encounter took maybe 5 minutes to lay waste to 100 souls, all the horses that were tied up getting water had been spooked and were running into the pond but could not get free.

The pond was bright red and frothy from the horses stomping around in it. Body parts where floating every where. Now that was an ambush.

A glass crashes to the floor. I turn in a flash I have my sword off the table, I'm over it and standing in front of Alice and Bella. They jumped back, _damn it Devin slow down, if they find out what you can do they might find out who you are. Then one of two things are going to happen, one they are going to try their fucking hardest to capture or kill you; two they will want you to lead all the covens to war. You don't need either one. I know some of my old rivals are still out there and if they find out I'm still alive they will come with Armies and stop at nothing, killing everything in their path to get to you._

Bella spoke first, "Devin, DEVIN, its OK its just us. Are you OK?" Alice was looking at me, looking at the scars that I carry. Everything from sword, arrow, whip and spear scars, to crosses that were burned into me. "I'm fine, sorry I was thinking of something else and you startled me." I lowered the sword, turned and placed it on the table. Bella gasped when I turned, I guess she has never seen what a "cat of nine tails" can do. That's a hand whip that the Romans loved to use on me. It had a handle and nine three foot pieces of barbed leather, they would put jagged pieces of metal into those braids, and whip you, not pretty.

"I was washing the blood out of my shirt I dont want those new borns catching a whif of MY blood, it might scare them off." I said, ignoring the shocked expressing on both of there faces. I felt something coming, it was Edward, running to check on his "beloved". I turned as he came in, his face angry already, _will this guy just drop it. Im not here to steal his girl. I have lived for 1600 years, I have had tens of thousands of women. I have already lost the love of my life. I need to talk to this jackass before I end up having to kill him just so he quits annoying me._

"What happened? What did YOU do?" He lashed out to me. He took a step into the kitchen, he was getting to close to my blades. "EDWARD!" I said it with authority that made him stop in his tracks, not from fear, but respect from the seriousness of my tone voice. I am only 5 foot 9, I weigh 185 pounds, but you would be hard pressed to find some fat on me. I was a blacksmith and a blacksmiths son for 21 years, then a Roman Centurion for 8 before I was turned.

"Look, Bella just dropped a glass. She just got startled." I said. His glare softened. He turned to Bella, "You ok?"

"Yes Edward. I am fine. I'm not used to seeing a Vampire at the sink, so yes it startled me." She said, kind embarrassed now.

I was finishing with my shirt. I ringed it out. Perfect, who said you ever needed bleach? Of course it helps that vampires dint have platelets in our blood so once it is spilled it stays wet until it dries and evaporates. It does not clot, that's what does the staining.

"So, is everyone done playing dress up?" I said in as much of a joking tone as I could. "Yea, well, umm...thats some nice, gear you've got. Never met one of our kind that used swords." Alice said. "Well when you are alone you have to be ready for almost anything." I said as I put my shirt on and started to gear up.

"You good Edward? Or do you want another taste!" I gave a smirk when I said it. Bella and Alice let out a small giggle. "Yeah we're good. I just hope that you know what the hell your doing and you know how to use those things. If anything happens to Bella I'm holding you responsible."

"Trust me, she will be fine. I will keep her away from the fighting." I gave a flat tone so it did not seem to cocky, but it probrobly came off that way anyways, fuck him what do I care what he thinks.

Carlisle came in, "Alright we got the wolves coming. Everyone ready?" We all shook our heads, a couple of "yes's" rang out. Edward was talking quietly to Bella, then they kissed. "So Devin how are we going to do this blood thing with Bella? We cant go cutting her open and having her bleed out." Emmet said.

I smiled " I came prepared for that." I went to my long coat, I have a couple of concelled pouches on the inside. I pulled out a needle, a hose and a bag. The standard blood donation kit. I have learned to keep this on me, you never know when you need to take some blood to go, especially when you cross a dessert.

There was shock across the room when I pulled this out. They couldn't believe that I just happen to have this on me. Carlisle was a tad astonished that I had this on me, but not very. "Standard for drawing blood, very nice and neat. I would have thought of that, I have some in my study, but in this case, it didn't occur to me" he said, slight hint of embarrassment on his face, but it quickly dissipated.

I sat Bella down at the table. I prepped the sight, put the tourniquet on her arm, stuck her and began draining her blood. The smell of the fresh blood made my heart spead up. I looked around the room and almost everyone was drooling a little bit. Like kids in candy store. "I would imagine that you all have something better to do than watch this." I said with a "get the fuck out." tone in my voice.

After they all left it was just me and Bella alone again. Those beautifull eyes stareing at me with so many qustions behind them, but fear held her tounge. I released the torniquit to get the blood to flow faster. "What do you want to ask?"

"How...why, what kind of son of a bitch would hurt someone like that?" she choked back her sob as she said it. "Well, first the Romans as I stated earlier. Second once _Christianity..."_I said it with I thick disdain for pretty much all religions "was invented and took hold of most of the civilized world through sword and fire. Anything and anyone that was different were either killed, destroyed or, my personal favorite." I raised my shirt to show a collage of crosses burnt into my chest "Converted, to serve Christianity." pause, breifley.

"Now a days the church has tried to wipe all those ugly things that they did in the name of their God, and try to give the image of peace and love. Well let me tell you I was there in the beginning and the _Bible_that all the good Christians follow and treat like it is with reproach, is just a collection of folklore, fairy tails, myths, and every other story that was handed down. All the stories that came into being because our simple minds did not know who to explain something so we invented a story to make our lives seem to have a bigger purpose than what it is. I was told by my father that the stars above were holes in the blanket that Zeus threw over the world so we could sleep, and the light that shined through those holes was from Mt. Olympus."

The bag was full. I withdrew the needle and put a cotton swab on her arm and tapped it down. "Wow, so you don't like Christianity?" she was almost taken back, I suspected some type of church up bringing. " I don't have an issue with it. What ever people want to believe that's fine with me. If it gives you hope, a sense of belonging to something bigger, then great. The moment you try to condemn me, or criticize me because I don't believe in what you do is when I have an issue. You OK? It should stop bleeding in a little bit."

"Yes Im fine. thank you. I was worried that I would have my wrist opened and rubbing it on trees." She laughed as she said it. I could see Edwards appeal to this woman. It wasn't just her outward beauty, but her inner beauty and innocence.

I threw the needle and hose into the trash and finished strapping my gear on. I knew I would be using my blades later,_ maybe Edward will be standing to close to one of my blades tonight. Stop it Devin._ I put on my over coat and put the bag in one of my concealed pockets.

"I know you are here for something else Devin. I sense something in you. I can see it in your eyes that there is something much bigger going on than any of us really know, but you do. Somehow all of it revolves around me." She was talking low, she was looking down at the ground. She reached over and grabbed my hand, looked up at me

"I trust you Devin. I know that you might have done some things that most would call monstrous, but I see good in your soul." It has been a very long time since I have had anyone talk to me like this, especially a woman. I have been trying to atone for my past, but I am still a monster. I wanted to open her veins when I smelled her blood.

"Promise me Devin, promise me that if something happens to me. If I am going to die, promise me YOU will turn me." She said it with tears in her eyes, I could feel her hands shaking in mine. She dropped her head to hide those tears. I have not turned anyone in hundreds of years. I tried to take on an apprentice about 250 years ago. I turned him but my power was to strong for him, or maybe he wasn't mentally strong enough to handle it.

He became drunk with power, he lusted after it and wanted more. He would feed excessively, he knew that he gained a little bit of power from everything that he feed on. He became what I was trying to rid the world of. Then he thought that if he drained me that he would get all my power. Well, he wasn't as strong as he thought. He realised that when he was kneeling before me and I had his heart in my hand.

"Bella, I will not let anything happen to you." I tried to sound as sincere as I could but I am not good with comforting people. Of course I didnt tell her that I would stop what was going to happen to her either. I wont let her die, would be more accurate, but she doesnt need to know that.

She stood and wiped her face. She stepped into me and hugged me, that deep hug you give to a lover. I lightly hugged her back. "You are a good man Devin. Thank you for being here." I wonder if she will be thanking me in a couple of hours.

We walked into the living room. Bella walked to the side of the room, opposite of Edward. He looked at her puzzled, then he saw that she had been crying again. Then I got the cold glaring eyes. _I could rip his throat out and be out the door before the first drop of blood hit the floor. Stop it Devin, he has a purpose in the bigger scheme of things._

"So you ready Devin?" Jasper said as he was standing at the head of the room. I nodded in agreement. "Well the wolves are already moving into position so we need to get going. Devin give the blood to Jamie, she's our new help for the evening, she is going to get close to the new borns then start giving them a trail to follow." I handed the bag to Jamie.

We started moving out of the house. We all had our assigned duties. Mine was to take Bella on the longest route to the ambush, we didnt want the new borns to pick up her scent anywhere else.

**Well, what a nice long, chapter. We hope you enjoyed it, and we hope you review!! Please review, we will have the nxt chapter up, as soon as we can Which is very soon**

**Thanks...**

**Wolfman, and Vamparic Love**


	5. The Kiss of Death

**Awesome! We finally reached chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it very much. please read and review, we would love many more reviews though!! **

**Wolfman and Vamparic Love**

**Chapter 5 : The Kiss of Death**

_We started moving out of the house. We all had our assigned duties. Mine was to take Bella on the longest route to the ambush, we didn't want the new borns to pick up her scent anywhere else. _

She had to be at the ambush sight for this to work. I sighed heavily, Bella. The winds were in our favor so we would be up wind as the new borns followed the scent so they would know that she was waiting at the end of the trail of blood.

It was about a ten mile walk for us, everyone else only had about five miles, but they also had to prepare there ambush sights. You don't want those your about to catch by surprise, surprise you by finding you. Bella did not try to talk the entire way, the closer we got the more I could smell her fear. That was good, that would add to the scent for the new borns.

I hated walking, when I was a soldier we walked thousands of miles. I wanted to just pick up Bella and fly there, we would get there in a minute or so, but no one knew I could fly so I had to walk. As we got closer I started feeling the energy of the battle to come, I grinned with pleasure.

We arrived at the far end of the ambush site. I surveyed the location. _This was the best that they could come up with. Fuck me, this is amateur hour. This will make it easier than I thought for me._

I looked around and I could see the obvious hiding spots of the vamps, I have set in enough ambushes to know where to look. The wolves were harder to spot. They were natural ambush predators so they were fairly good at concealing themselves.

I turned to Bella and took out one of my blades, it was a double sided 12 inch dagger, made for knife fighting and stabbing. I made this myself, 1100 years ago. It had a blood grove down the middle to make sure the suction of the body as you stuck it in wouldn't hold onto it. It also had ornate crosses carved into the blade, a beautiful piece of metal work.

"Look Bella if for what ever reason I get pulled into battle and one of those bastards gets close to you. Use this to slice his throat or stick it in his heart. If you dont do one of those two things you wont have enough time to warn me. Do you understand?"

She looked down at the blade in her hand with hesitation in her eyes. Hesitation slowly turned to the realisation as to why she was there and the real danger of her being a simple mortal. She gripped the handle with confidence, her eyes went cold. "Yes Devin I understand. Throat or heart. I got it." I smiled,_thats good Bella. Tonight you start on your journey._

We were the only two that were out in the open. I could smell the blood trail getting closer to us, I could sense the new borns hot on the trail. Coming right to us. I reached back with my right hand and drew my sword, I reached under my coat with my left and drew my short sword. I had perfected the two sword combat style 1500 years ago when I was a new vampire. I had two evolve from my knowledge of sword combat from the Romans. As a human I fought humans, as a vampire I fought humans and vampires. Vamps move a lot faster and it was a real necessity to have a blade in both hands.

I saw Jamie running with the bag of blood, marking the trail. She ran past us, dropping the bag on the ground. Then continued to pick up a feeble rear security. I stood braced for battle. I stuck my swords in the ground and took off my over coat, I wanted to strip my shirt off and charge into those new borns, but I held. I picked up my swords and waited.

I could feel them coming. Then I saw them, they were almost as bad as rabid dogs. They had no tactics, just run as fast as they can to get to her. They entered the "kill Zone" and the wolves erupted out of the wood line.

Doing full body tackles, plunging there claws into flesh and ripping them limb from limb. Then the vampires moved in joining the fight, blood was flying to the tree tops, and screams of pain and fear, shock, and surprise filled the air.

The iron zing of it filled the air, filled my lungs. Every muscle flexed in my body, like someone turned on a switch, my eyes went from there normal bright steel blue, to an almost white with blue tint.

They were still coming, Carlisle underestimated how many would come and how hard they were to kill. _I knew, I knew these fuckers would be hard to kill, and I knew that these amateurs would just try to fight it out without organization. Jasper's great plan, a blind man could see the holes in the shit._

They caught her scent and moved towards us. I could smell her fear growing, I wanted to yell at her to quit being a coward, but this was the first time she saw this type of combat. I moved about ten feet in front of her so that she wouldn't get hit by my blades.

The first of the new borns came right at me like I wasn't even there. He was consumed with her scent. My left hand went right as my right dug down then sliced up, his head fell off as his body was spit from groin to stump. I was bathed in blood, glorious blood.

A second and third charged at me a little more aware that I was a threat. I stepped into the left one thrusting my sword into his chest, then twisting the blade as I felt his ribs break around the end of my sword, I turned violently to the left, coming full circle, as I did my short sword caught the second chest high cutting him in two as I ripped the rib cage out of the first one with my sword.

I turned to observe the carnage below. The new borns were getting ripped to shreds. The wolves had to double and sometimes triple team a single new born to take them down. There were only about 25 new borns, I paused. That just doesn't seem right, there has to be more. Why would you send so few against these powerful of vampires.

Right then I sensed it, there was a small group of ten to the right. Jamie was ambushed from the rear. She was holding her own for a few seconds, she ripped the spine out the first one. He used that spine to smack the second one in the head, crushing his skull. He reached out and stuck his hands under each rib cage and split him open, his guts spilled out all over the ground.

The next three grabbed her and I knew it was over, they each grabbed a limb and went a different way. Her limbs popped off like a tree branch, then they turned on her and used her limbs to beat her into a bloody pile of mangled body parts.

I braced myself, I knew it was time. I looked over my should at Bella standing there in horror. She had never seen such violence. _This is what I live for. Still think I'm a good man?_I moved toward the remaining 8 new borns, leaving Bella by her self.

They approached me in a mob, I went in blades swinging. I saw the two strongest, I let them by pass me to go towards Bella. _Mame these fuckers quick. They only need to bite her once._I moved in for the kill. I used my powers now. I pushed my powers forward out of me in a blast that hit the new borns with a thud stopping them in there tracks.

I jumped in the air a full 10 feet and came down between them, slicing two of them in half from head to toe. I moved faster than they could see, left and right slashing, stabbing, ripping through flesh and bone. Covering myself in blood. My dirty blond hair was oozing with blood, my shirt was no longer white. I felt the blood squashing between my toes inside my boots, through my socks.

I heard Bella scream. I turned to see them playing with her like two dogs and a cat. She was slashing wildly at them, trying to cut them. She was screaming. _Do it already, bite her so she will quit that god damn screaming._

I moved towards her, slow, I could get there and cut those two down before the first drop of there blood hit the ground, but I had to wait. She made eye contact with me "DEVIN!" Fuck me, dont do that.

The new borns saw me to, they were done playing, time to feed. One grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to him, pressing his chest against her back, cocking her head to the side exposing her neck. The other one came in and grabbed her by her shoulders and was going in for the bite, when the top of his head exploded with the tip of my blade.

Bella had shoved my blade up through his head._ Well you told her to stab the heart or slice the throat. She got the stabbing and throat part right. _He made an inaudible scream, more of a gargle, then fell back on the ground. I had to act now, the one who held her bent down and bit.

I jumped from where I was, a good 30 foot leap, as I came down I put both swords down through his collar bones through his body. Hit lifted his mouth and let go of Bella, she fell to the ground. I pulled to the left and right ripping his body in two. The one laying one the ground was still squirming. I did a quick hack in slash and turned him into about 10 different body parts.

I knelt down beside Bella who was reeling from the pain, and the poison going into her. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, questioning, wanting answers.

"Why? Why did you leave?" She gasped

"I had to Bella. It is your destiny. I cannot turn you, I am to powerful. You would die." I wanted to lean in and kiss her, to comfort her.

"But Edward could have, why didn't you make..."

"No, he couldn't. He was waiting for you to decide to turn. It had to be forced on you. You will understand in a couple of days."

She smiled, almost like she was comforting me. _Why is she smiling, I was the one who betrayed_ _her?_ She reached up to me, I took her up in my arms, she touched my face. "I already ...understand ...Devin." She said between waves of pain. She then moved forward and kissed me, I hesitated, then fell into her mouth and kissed her deep and hard.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes, and she was drifting off to that first long sleep._ What the fuck just happened? What the fuck did I do?_

"_Bella_!" Edward Bellowed as him came running towards us.

_Fuck not him!_

**Oh, ho! Well, this is our new chapter! hope you enjoyed it! please, review, we really need em'! Thanks**

**Wolfman, and Vamparic Love**


End file.
